Regulating cognitive operations is one of the self's most important executive functions. Three studies are proposed to explore the role of the self's executive resources in memory management. Self resources will initially be depleted by tasks that require self-regulation, including the Stroop color-word interference task or an emotion regulation task. Subjects will then perform memory tasks that require purposeful memory management, including directed forgetting and prospective memory. The results are expected to show that self-regulatory exertion impairs later memory activity that relies on the self's executive influence. This research will extend knowledge of executive resources and memory in a number of ways. First, these studies will demonstrate memory impairment due to prior resource expenditure. This depletion effect is related to, but distinct from, effects of concurrent cognitive load. Second, these studies will indicate that intentional behavior may be disrupted by the reduced ability to manage memory after depletion. Finally, understanding the role of executive resources in memory may move provide a clearer understanding of the component processes of cognition that are, and are not, affected by the state of the self's resources. [unreadable] [unreadable]